


Secret Dreams

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Deadlock dreams and pines
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Secret Dreams

The place was a pastiche. Pieced together from half-remembered vid dramas and the idea of what some of the nicer squats in Dead End might have looked like when clean and new. It was vague and amorphous. The details were unimportant. What mattered was that it was warm and safe and the sort of place Ratchet could feel comfortable in.

Just a place where Deadlock could picture Ratchet. He would smile when Deadlock walked in the door, bring him some warm Energon, take his hand and… Deadlock tried hard not to think of too much past that point. It seemed sacrilegious. Bad enough to cast the feared Autobot medic into this domestic role. He didn’t dare abuse his memory further.

It made him feel foolish and ache with longing. This small soft secret dream nurtured through the long cold lonely nights of war.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secret Dreams 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671783) by [saphire_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance)




End file.
